


Little Piece of Her

by Reylogates



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Short One Shot, The Force Ships It, ben loves his dad, cockblock luke skywalker, correct grammar? idk her, dusting off the google docs and finally posting fic I've written ages ago, smut hut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylogates/pseuds/Reylogates
Summary: Ben feels the connection fading. He sees the glow of the fire dimming. He grips tightly onto something as if it’ll help him stay. As if he could cling onto it with his whole being and defy the force itself.





	Little Piece of Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This is a oneshot I wrote back in 2017-2018 post tlj. Hope u like it and thanks for reading :)

As their fingers get closer, the glow of the fire envelops them both. When they finally touch, Rey gasps. Ben shakes slightly. He lets out a breath as he feels the warmth from her skin. Her pupils dilate and a single tear falls down her cheek. Neither of them notice Luke as they hold each other’s gaze. Ben had wondered why the force was connecting them but now he knows. He moves closer to interlace their fingers. Touching her faintly felt so right. Now, he wants to feel the full weight of her hand in his. But she pulls away suddenly as Luke’s voice booms with the force. 

“STOP.” 

It all happens so fast. They both look up, startled by the intrusion. Luke rips the hut’s walls into pieces that fly up and over him. In that moment, Ben becomes the frightened young boy he was the night Luke tried to murder him. His eyes are full of panic and his hand still lingers in the air. He reaches out in desperation. He longs for her warmth to make everything feel right again.

Ben feels the connection fading. He sees the glow of the fire dimming. He grips tightly onto something as if it’ll help him stay. As if he could cling onto it with his whole being and defy the force itself. She looks at him then, her sorrowful eyes still wide and bright as he disappears. 

Back in his chambers, he looks down at what he has, the blanket she was wrapped in.

He seethes with anger but also feels panic. He looks at the space where she had sat, gripping the blanket. He fears for her. What did Luke want? Had he come to kill her? He closes his eyes to steady himself. She’s stronger than she knows. He’s known this since their first encounter. Surely, she can take the old man. The thought comforts him and maybe he'd even smile under different circumstances. Either way, he knows he has to kill his uncle the next time he sees him. But hopefully he wouldn’t have to face him for a while. 

He opens his eyes. He sighs and breathes in the blanket’s scent, _her_ scent. It smells of the ocean’s salt mixed with a sweet musk. A warmth flushes throughout his body.

He runs his hands over the woven texture. Why does it seem so familiar? _Oh._ He realizes then. She must have grabbed it from the falcon, meaning it was one of his dad's.

He gets into his bed. He wraps himself in it, the little piece of her and his dad he was able to keep. He cries, muffling the sounds he makes with the fabric. He cries until he falls asleep. 

He dreams of the vision he had when they touched. The force was showing him something. It had been so clear. The force was showing him their future. He knew that now. One day, they’d never have to be alone again. She’d be by his side and he’d never have to look away.


End file.
